Fé
by Paka-san
Summary: Tenha fé, pois a fé é a unica coisa que pode nos confortar nesse momento. - OneShot - 1ª Fic


_**Fé**_

_**---**_

_**Nome da Fic:**_ Fé

_**Autora:**_ Paka

_**Gênero:**_ Drama

_**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens citados nesta fic não são de minha ingênua criação, mas se fossem o _Kakashi _ainda estaria vivo. e.e

_**Obs.:**_ Eu retirei um acessório de um personagem e substitui por outro... Logo vocês vão ver/ler ;X

---

"**A **_**l**__iteratura_** é a habilidade de escrever bem e de ler, ela tem uma relação com a **_arte_** da gramática...**" Disse ele recostado no birô, ele ajeitou os óculos, levantando a armação com o indicador da mão esquerda.

"**Literatura, como você mesmo disse, é um passa-tempo**." Indagou ela, a única aluna presente na grande sala – ele sorriu.

"**Como eu também lhe disse, Literatura reprova.**" Rebateu o homem de cabelos prateados à observando por cima dos óculos.

"**Ah Kakashi, tenha piedade**." Implorou ela, olhando diretamente para a mão dele – ele havia pegado o pincel atômico, eles iam escrever.

"**Se tem piedade dos fracos, de quem não merece viver...**" ao dizer isso, ele ficava de costas para ela, com a cabeça levemente baixa, em seguida ele levantava a cabeça e re-ajeitava seus óculos.

"**Você sabe que eu odeio quando você faz essas coisas!**" Falo ela olhando pela janela da sala, o pôr-do-sol já estava acabando "**Tenha fé**." Disse por fim.

"**O que é fé...?**" Ao perguntar virou-se bruscamente para a menina, cruzou os braços, no rosto ele mostrava apenas a incógnita dos seus pensamentos "**Segundo o dicionário, fé ****é a firme convicção de que algo seja ****verdade****, sem nenhuma prova de que este algo seja ****verdade****, pela absoluta ****confiança**** que depositamos neste algo ou alguém.**"Completou. "**Mas**_** isso**_** é fé?**"

"**Quando você disse...**" ela pensou um pouco "**...quando você disse **_**isso**_** fé pareceu uma coisa tão errada...**" ela serrou o cenho "**...Tão... banal**."

"**Talvez porque seja banal**." Ele se limitou a dizer.

"**Quando não se tem fé, a própria fé se torna banal**." Rebateu sem mudar o semblante – Kakashi virou-se e a encarou

"**A Fé que pregam, parece ser milagrosa, mas com essa fé, não se consegue nada...**" Afirmou com rancor na voz

"**Depende do tamanho da sua fé... se a fé for fraca, as coisas que você conseguir com ela vão ser passageiras, bainais**." Disse a garota sem se alterar "**Mas se a sua fé for forte, com ela, você conseguirá tudo o que você quizer**." Concluiu por fim.

"**Sakura... Deus existe?**" Perguntou intrigado, ajeitou os óculos da mesma maneira de sempre, e se recostou no birô outra vez. "**Quero dizer, Deus é o Pai, e um pai só quer bem aos seus filhos... Entretanto, há milhões de pessoas passando fome... Digo, que espécie de pai é esse que deixa seus filhos passarem fome, quando há alimento sobrando na mesa de outros?**" Concluiu ele com ênfase, deixando seus óculos escorregarem milimetricamente pelo seu nariz, só para ajeitá-los novamente. – A garota pensou um pouco, a resposta teria que ter a mesma complexidade da pergunta, mas também tinha que ser simples o bastante para mostrar que a mesma, era obvia.

"**...É que há pessoas que não o procuram Deus, ou se procuram, não tem paciência o suficiente para esperar que seu pedido se realize entende?**" perguntou, sendo o mais simples possível. "**É como um barbeiro, ele está lá, as pessoas escolhem ou não fazer a barba.**" Concluiu.

"**Sakura... Deus criou o Homem, ou o Homem criou Deus?**" Questionou Kakashi num tom desafiador "**Pois, desde o inicio da raça humana, o Homem cria Deuses que tempos depois são desmascarados como fenômenos físicos... como o Deus do Sol, ou Deus do Trovão e etc...**" Explicou melhor e voltou a ajeitar os óculos "**O homem sente necessidade de respostas, e quando não às encontram de imediato, eles tem que ter algo que os conforte... nesse caso, isso seria Deus.**" Terminou dando uma boa olhada na garota – ela sorriu

"**Kakashi, Tenha fé, pois nesse momento, a fé é a única coisa que pode nos confortar.**" Terminou a frase levantando-se da carteira e olhando para ele serenamente "**Tenho um encontro... preciso ir.**" Comunicou-lhe. – ele lhe deu as costas e ajeitou os óculos.

"**Com quem?**" Perguntou.

"**Sasuke.**" Respondeu em tom plausível.

"**Não gosto desse menino... mas divirta-se.**" Disse dando um fim na aula.

---

Ele estava repousando em sua cama, vestindo apenas uma calça moletom escura, como sempre, estava lendo, e arrumando seus óculos de instante em instante – força do habito.

Até que seu telefone tocou.

"_**Hataka Kakashi falando.**_" Disse ele à outra pessoa que estava na linha.

"_**K-Kakashi?**_" disse uma voz chorosa. "_**Eu... preciso que você venha me buscar... é a Sakura.**_" Terminou a frase num fio de voz. – ele preocupou-se

"_**Onde você está?**_" perguntou com astucia, já colocando no bolso as chaves do carro

"_**Eu... eu não sei...**_" confessou desabando a chorar "_**Kakashi rápido...**_" implorou.

"_**Ligue o GPS do seu celular, estou indo até você... mas ligue por favor, e se acalme, eu estou indo.**_" Falou rápido, colocando o numero da garota no computador e rastreando.

"_**O GPS ta ligado... venha logo.**_" E a ligação terminava

E um segundo depois, um mini-mapa aparecia no celular de Kakashi, com a localização exata de onde a menina estava. Era uma Rua no Sul de Tókio, onde prostitutas circulavam livremente, Kakashi sabia disso, pois quando o desejo carnal aguçava, era lá que ele ia – algo muito ruim aconteceu.

---

Ele chegou a um local escuro, estacionou o seu conversível preto com listras brancas na porta de uma casa qualquer, e perguntava a uma prostituta sobre Sakura, a prostituta disse-lhe que uma garota havia entrado com um rapaz num dos quartos de uma casa próxima, o rapaz tinha ido embora, mas a moça havia ficado, informou ela.

Kakashi bateu a porta da casa, um homem alto e forte o recebeu, Kakashi deu ao homem alguns ienes e entrou. Ele procurou de quarto em quarto até que no ultimo achou a menina.

Ela estava chorando. Sem a parte debaixo das roupas, sua calça rasgada estava no chão, seguida de sua lingerie inferior, Sakura tremia.

"**...Sakura...**" Disse pasmo, ele a abraçou, sentindo os soluços dela em seu peito nu, ela arranhava suas costas de uma forma amedrontada.

"**Kakashi... Kakashi... Ele...**" dizia enquanto soluçava.

"**Shh... Não diz nada**" ao dizer isso ele a enrolou num lençol, e pegou a lingerie inferior da menina e a levou pra fora.

Ele a colocou no banco traseiro do carro, e entrou no carro em seguida.

"**Kakashi... eu não quero ver minha mãe desse jeito... por favor.**" Foi a única coisa que ela disse o caminho todo.

"**Tá...**" ele a levou pra casa dele.

---

Chegando na residência dos Hatake, Kakashi sentou Sakura no sofá, a garota já estava mais calma. Então ele pegou a calcinha dela e a vestiu, como se veste um bebe, ela não se importou, em seguida ele deu-lhe uma calça folgada para que ela vestisse.

"**Sakura, você quer algo...? um chá, um café?**" perguntou ele demonstrando preocupação.

"**Eu... Ele me pegou em casa...**" começou ela, ignorando a pergunta de Kakashi. "**... Eu entrei no carro dele, ele me disse que eu estava bonita...**" ela parou, ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, e logo continuou. "**...Ele me levou naquele lugar... eu disse que queria ir em outro lugar, mas... ele disse que eu queria aquilo... que era... pra... eu ficar calada...**" então as lagrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto, ela precisava contar aquilo – ele enxugou as lagrimas, e sabia que ela precisava contar. "**Então, ele me puxou pelo braço e me levou pra o ultimo quarto... me... empurrou e eu cai na cama... eu disse pra ele parar... mas ele... ele não parou, disse que eu queria aquilo, então... eu bati nele... e ele me bateu também... foi ai que ele rasgou minha calça... e... e... ele... abriu bem as minha pernas... Kakashi...**" ela já não conseguia mais falar, e se jogou nos braços dele, o apertando com força, sentindo-se protegida, de certa forma, sempre que estava com Kakashi, ela se sentia assim... tão bem.

Ele a aconchegou em seus braços, deixou que ela ficasse abraça com ele o tempo que ela precisasse, ele gostava do cheiro dela se misturando com o dele, era errado se aproveitar de uma situação como aquela, ele sabia, mas era inevitável.

Eles acabaram dormindo ali, no sofá, ele acordou primeiro, mas não quis se levantar para não acordar ela, pelo o menos era o que ele tentava acreditar, que ainda estava deitado ao lado dela porque não queria acordá-la, só isso.

---

Ela acordou e sentiu braços lhe envolvendo, ela adorou a sensação, mas logo as imagens da noite anterior vinham-lhe a mente, e lagrimas escapuliram de seus olhos, e em seguida tentou se acalmar.

"**Sakura...?**" uma voz rouca chamou no ouvido dela, fazendo que seu frágil corpo estremecesse – ele não fez por mal.

"**Kakashi...**" disse ela sentando-se. "**Ohayo...**" sorriu singelamente

"**Ohayo Sakura!**" Falando isso ele se pôs a procurar seus óculos.

"**Posso usar seu telefone? Eu preciso ligar pra minha mãe... dizer que... estou bem.**" Disse por fim.

"**Claro... mas... você esta **_**bem**_** mesmo?**" entoou Kakashi.

"**Eu vou ficar...**" Ela sorria serenamente.

"**Quando você vai contar aos seus pais, sobre ontem?**" ousou Kakashi, afinal, era uma coisa que os pais dela precisavam saber.

"**Não sei... mas quero que... você esteja comigo nessa hora.**" Confessou com um sorriso timidamente triste.

"**Eu vou estar lá.**" Afirmou ele ajeitando os óculos, enquanto sorria.

---

"_**Uchiha Itachi falando.**_" Disse a voz ao telefone.

"_**Itachi, aqui é Kakashi.**_" Informou. "_**Tenho algo serio pra falar com você, onde você está?**_" perguntou

"_**Aqui perto... Vamos conversar no bar ai do lado da sua casa pode ser?**_" sugeriu Itachi facilitando.

"_**Otimo, venha agora.**_" E Kakashi desligava.

---

"**E ai, o que aconteceu dessa vez?**" perguntou Itachi sentando-se à mesa.

"**O problema é com o seu irmão, e quero... ou melhor exijo que você tome uma providencia.**" Falou Kakashi em tom severo.

"**Ahh, o que ele fez dessa vez?**" Perguntou ele.

"**Ele... estuprou uma garota.**" Informou Kakashi

"**Ah, uma prostituta?**" perguntou Itachi fazendo pouco caso.

"**Uma garota de família, eu não vou dizer quem ela é... é constrangedor.**" Respondeu calmo.

"**Oh... Bem... Nesse caso... eu vou dizer a Papai que tire a moto dele, é uma punição severa...**" Disse Itachi pensativo.

"**Itachi, você ouviu o que eu falei?**" logo Kakashi se alterou "**Ele E-S-T-U-P-R-O-U uma garota! No mínimo ele tem que fazer trabalhos comunitários, e ir num psicólogo regularmente, sabe quantos anos de prisão estupro dá?... só estou lhe dizendo isso por consideração a você Itachi, então é melhor esse menino entrar nos eixos, se não ele vai em cana.**" Terminou batendo na mesa e olhando diretamente a Itachi, com uma expressão seria.

"**Ah, vamos Kakashi, pra ele ter estuprado essa menina, ela deve ter feito algo...**" insinuou Itachi com um meio sorriso de deboche.

"**Tenho certeza que ela não fez nada... e mesmo se tivesse feito, não dava o direito a Sasuke estuprá-la... Itachi... tome uma providencia adequada, ou Sasuke vai em cana, e é só isso...**" Advertiu Kakashi, e logo se levantou deixando Itachi para trás.

---

"**Qualquer coisa me chama entendeu?**" disse Kakashi assim que ele e Sakura chegaram no colégio "**Não deixe aquele idiota lhe perturbar, e se sentir mal ou enojada me chama ok?**"

"**Certo... eu vou ficar bem... Tenha fé.**" Disse ela sorrindo do mesmo jeito que ela sempre sorri para ele quando diz essa frase.

"**Pois nesse momento...**" começou ele

"**A fé é a única coisa que pode nos confortar, eu sei.**" Ela entrou na sala.

---

Ele andou todos os corredores do colégio, mas não conseguia encontrá-lá, perguntou a Ino, Naruto, Temari, Neji... a todos e ninguém à viu.

Ele começou a ficar preocupado, quando, ele viu que havia movimentação na sala de vídeo.

_Esperança._

Adentrou a sala e logo viu o chão tingido de vermelho, curioso foi se aprofundando na sala, até que viu um pé. E ele reconheceu aquela sapatilha "_Sakura"_ Ele correu até o local e lá estava ela, sangrando pela barriga e sem as partes de baixo da roupa.

"**SAKURA!**" Ele gritou assustado, passando a mão sobre a menina ele grito "**ALGUÉM... UM MEDICO.**" Rapidamente ele tirou os óculos, na sala apareceram três professores.

"**O que aconteceu**?" Perguntou Genma

"**O que fizeram com a Sakura...?**" Perguntou Anko assustada

"**Oh Deus...**" disse por fim Kurenai

"**SAIAM DAQUI... CHAMEM UMA AMBULANCIA... RAPIDO!!!**" gritou ele – ela havia se mexido.

"**É... o Kakashi tem razão... vamos chamar uma ambulância e evitar tumultos.**" Disse Anko arrastando os outros professores.

"**Ka-kakashi...**" ela gemeu

"**Sakura... Ah droga... eu devia ter te procurado mais cedo... eu...**" disse desesperado, tentando se desculpar

"**Não foi culpa sua...**" sussurrou.

"**Oh Sakura... Olha o que aquele...**" ele foi interrompido – ela segurou a mão dele

"**Posso te pedir... uma ultima coisa?**" perguntou num fio de voz.

"**A ultima não...**" gemeu ele. "**Peça...**"

"**Me beija...**"

Sem hesitar ele a beijou, doce e singelo, misturando medo à desejo, sendo delicado, gentil.

"**Obrigada...**" ela suspirou e em seguida disse "**Tenha fé...**" e seus olhos foram se fechando lentamente a mão dela já não segurava com tanta força a mão dele.

"**Porque é a única coisa que pode... consolar-me... nesse momento.**" Ele completou deixando uma lagrima escorrer. Só isso.

---

Yooooooooo!! ;*

Apresentação: Oi, eu sou a Paka, nova aqui no FF net ;B essa é a minha 1ª fic, então... esculachem!

Já nê! ;P


End file.
